Running For Our Lives
by Rinny Leonheart
Summary: She wanted the perfect husband, but there’s more to him than meets the eye. After an accident that changes the man she loves, she runs away with their daughter, fearing for their life and the life of her unborn son. But will he be willing to give her up?
1. Chapter 1

**Running For Our Lives**

**Rinny Leonheart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy I to XII. Satisfied now? However, I do own any characters unfamiliar to the games. Like Jessie, for example.

**Summary:** Slightly AU. Takes place after the game. Every marriage has its ups and downs, but for Rinoa, it's a lot more than she bargained for. She wanted the perfect husband, but there's more to him than meets the eye. After an accident on a SeeD mission that changes the man she loves, she runs away with their daughter, fearing for their life and also for the life of her unborn son. But will he be willing to give her up so easily?

**Warnings:** Some OOC-ness, violence, and lovely lemons. Most of the fic will be in Rinoa's POV.

**Chapter One**

The streets of Deling were pitch-black. There was no sign of anyone anywhere. But I knew better. He was following us. He had been following us for four months now. He had traced our tracks from Esthar to where we are now. He had turned up at the hotel and we saw him from our window. Having no time to change our clothes, we grabbed our bags, shoved our feet in our shoes and climbed out of the fire escape as fast as we could.

We reached the shopping arcade and I turned around sharply. I saw something large sweep across the road into a dark alley a hundred yards away from us. It was him. I nudged Jessie to start running and she lifted her arms up for me to pick her up. I would have complied, but I had a heavy bag on my back and running was hard enough with an unborn child within me. I was almost full term with her baby brother.

"Jessie, run! I can't carry you this time!" I told her firmly. She looked at me forlornly.

"But mommy I'm tired!" she whined. "Carry me!"

"Darling, mommy can't carry you! He'll catch us if we don't run. Come on!"

It wasn't an excuse. The last time he'd almost caught us was three months ago. I could easily pick her up and run with her. She looked at me and sighed.

"Ok mommy. I'll try." She said and began scampering down the street. I ran behind her on purpose. If he caught up with us, he would catch her first. I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Keep running Jessie! Don't stop running!" I shouted as she ran towards the train station. I heard footsteps behind me. They were slowly approaching. I ran as fast as I could and caught up with Jessie. I scooped her into my arms, despite the protest from my back and ran towards the reception desk. I ran about 200 yards before I reached the desk.

"I need two tickets for the next train! I don't care where it's going!" I panted at the lady behind the desk. She looked up from a book she was reading.

"The last train will leave at 23:47, going to Timber." She announced to me. I looked at the clock. It was 23:45. The train was almost ready to go. I had no choice but to climb aboard.

"Fine, how much!" I exclaimed, trying to catch my breath.

"400 Gil for you and your daughter." She told me. I handed her the money and rushed inside the train. We wandered into the third carriage and I put Jessie down and dropped my bag from my back. She jumped onto a seat next to the window. I collapsed next to her. She leant next to me and yawned.

"Mommy? Why are we running away from daddy?" she asked as she cuddled her teddy bear.

I was dreading this question ever since we ran away that night. I had snatched her from her bed, grabbed her backpack that I had filled whilst she was at school and crept from the house using our patio window. She hadn't asked me why, she thought we were going on a vacation. But after six months of this and seeing her father at the hotel, I knew she would ask me why eventually.

The train began to move away and I stared out of the window, hoping that Jessie would fall asleep and not ask me again. She didn't fall asleep.

"Mommy?" she asked as she tugged at my night-shirt. "Why are we running away from daddy? Don't you love him anymore?"

I sighed. She's too young to understand that her father has a problem. At six years old though, she's a pretty bright kid. I wondered how long she had noticed that we were running from him.

"Darling, mommy does love your daddy. Don't ever think that I don't."

"But why are we running from him if you love him?" she asked me, her cobalt-blue eyes boring into my chocolate ones. I could see the fatigue in her eyes and was tempted to tell her to go to sleep. But I couldn't avoid this question forever.

"You see Jessie, mommy has left daddy because he does things when you're asleep." I began explaining.

"What things mommy? Are they bad things?" my little angel asked me.

"Yes darling. Remember when you broke Nana Raine's glass vase last year?"

Jessie nodded at me and clung tightly to her bear. I continued.

"Well daddy smacked you on your bottom because you were naughty. He does the same to mommy. Only much harder and much nastier." Jessie's eyes widened.

"Daddy… hits… you? But mommy, you're never naughty. Why did daddy hit you?"

Here it was. She was now going to learn the truth about her father. To imprint such an image upon a young child such as Jessie would scar her forever. But if I hadn't left with her, she would have found out eventually.

"Well… you see Jessie, daddy is very sick. He had an accident not long after you were born. He was on a SeeD mission and he was hit in the head by a Wendigo. Daddy was in a coma for a year. When he woke up he… wasn't the kind man I married." I paused for a second and looked at Jessie. Her eyes were wide and she begged me to continue.

"What was he mommy? Why was he different?"

"He had suffered a head trauma. It's something that makes you act differently around others. He was fine until he came home one night from drinking and began to hit me. You were only a year old and were blissfully unaware about what was happening. Ever since then, he has lashed out at mommy. Sometimes he doesn't, but when he does, mommy gets hurt. That's why mommy has taken you away from him. If I hadn't left with you, he may have started to hit you. And mommy doesn't want that to happen." I finished off my explanation and hoped she would go to sleep.

She shook on my arm and I looked back down at her.

"What is it Jessie? Can't you sleep now?"

She shook her head at me. I sighed. I was so exhausted from all that running all I wanted to do was sleep until we reached Timber.

"Mommy, did daddy hit you when he found out about my baby brother too? Is that another reason why we left? So daddy wouldn't hurt my baby brother?" she asked as she rubbed my swollen stomach.

My heart ached so much not to tell her the truth. She looks so concerned and sad.

"Please mommy. Does daddy not want my baby brother? Did he hit you?"

My eyes filled up with tears and I started crying. I couldn't tell her. She already knew too much about this. I didn't want to upset her anymore.

"I can't say anymore sweetheart. It's too painful at the moment." I sobbed as she wrapped her arms around my stomach and cuddled me. I hugged her back and she leant against me. She seemed to be falling asleep.

"It's ok mommy. You don't need to say anything about it anyway. I know daddy hit you the day before we left."

"Yes, he did darling. Come on now, let's get some sleep. We'll be in Timber soon and we'll go back to my old house. Daddy won't find us there. We'll be safe."

"Night mommy." Jessie whispered and then she went quiet. I peered over her head. She was sound asleep. I leaned back in my seat and fell asleep myself.

_Flashback_

_It was when I found out I was pregnant that things got worse. Squall wasn't exactly happy that he was going to be a dad again. In fact, he was angry._

"_You whore! Did you stop talking your pills or something? How in the name of Hyne did you let this happen!" he roared at me whilst I was sitting opposite him on the sofa._

"_Squall, can't you stop doing this to me? It's not my fault that this happened! How can you blame just me for this! It takes two people to do this!" I shouted at Squall whilst holding onto a pregnancy test I had just taken. Squall's eyes darkened and he advanced upon me._

"_How dare you speak to me like that? I'll show you who the boss is around here!" he roared as he lifted his fist at me. I screamed loudly as it came down on my face._

"_Squall! Nooooo!"_

_End Flashback_

I awoke with a start, screaming. The pain felt too real. It was just a dream. I looked at my watch. It was 5 am. Suddenly I felt a strange presence. There was someone else in the carriage with us. An elderly couple were looking at me with concern. There was a guy sitting in front of us. He was reading a newspaper and had a baseball cap on his head. He wasn't in the carriage when we got on last night. I gasped. There was a large bag sitting beside him and a tall black box. It had a silver sign on it. I knew that symbol anywhere. It was Griever.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Are you alright? Speak to me mommy!" Jessie cried out.

"Mommy's fine darling. Nightmare, you know." I said, quickly turning my head around the carriage. There were now three people in the carriage besides us, but I knew that he'd gotten on before we left.

"Are we there yet mommy? I can see another train station coming up. Is it our stop?"

I looked out of the window. It wasn't our stop but we needed to get off the train and fast! Timber was only two miles away from this stop. We could walk the rest of the way. Or run, if Squall follows us again.

I pulled my daughter towards my face.

"No it's not our stop. But we have to get off now." I whispered into her ear. She pulled away from my face, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"DADDY?" she mouthed at me. I nodded. I pointed towards the man with the baseball cap sitting a row ahead of us. The paper was yesterday's Deling Express. I had bought the same paper yesterday morning. No-one from Deling had climbed aboard the train before we had, I checked.

The train pulled to a halt and we stood up quickly and exited the carriage quietly. We reached the sliding doors and waited for them to open. Jessie tugged on my hand. I looked down at her.

"Mommy," she whispered "that man with the hat got up too."

_Shit!_

"Alright darling, don't panic. Can you run?" I whispered back. She nodded.

"Yup, I can mommy."

"Ok, now when these doors open and we get off the train, we run as fast as we can towards the forest."

"But the monsters mommy. What about the monsters?"

I had already planned for this and had purchased a small Revolver for Jessie and brought my Shooting Star with me. Before we ran away, Squall had taught Jessie how to use a gunblade. She's very skilled, like her father. And she also has inherited some of my sorceress powers. Jessie doesn't know about my sorceress powers and I don't plan on telling her until hers become active or when I have to use them in a life-or-death situation. I hope it doesn't come to that. I'm dangerous when I have to resort to my sorceress powers.

Squall doesn't know the damage I'll do if he dares try anything now. I am like a lion. I will protect my children at any cost, even if it means unleashing my Angelwing limit break. I become hard to control whilst I am in my limit break. Angelo died three years ago, so I no longer have my Combine limit break. It has been almost eight years since I received Edea's powers. And at twenty-five with a small family, that's the type of thing that could destroy us, mentally, and physically.

"Don't worry about the monsters Jessie; mommy knows what she's doing. You have your gunblade remember? You remember how to use it, don't you?"

She nodded at me and looked into my chocolate eyes with her ice-blue ones. She reminded me so much like Squall. They had the same coloured hair (even though hers had darker tints here and there), expression, stature, sometimes the same attitude. Jessie was just like Squall before his accident. Pure, kind-hearted, innocent, and ready to face the world with that same smile on her face that he wore for me all the time…

I had to stop thinking of the past and concentrate on my future. Squall was getting closer and we had to run.

The doors opened and Jessie grabbed my hand as we jumped onto the platform. I turned around towards the platform and saw Squall's face under the brim of the baseball cap. His eyes pierced into me with anger. He took a step off the train and onto the platform.

"Run, Jessie!" I shouted, pushing her forward, my eyes still on Squall. She tugged my arm.

"I thought I said run!" I shouted at her. Her eyes filled up with tears.

"Daddy…" she said sorrowfully. Squall's eyes softened and he smiled at her.

"Come here princess." He asked her. She tried to run towards him but my hand was firmly wrapped around her wrist. If we weren't in this situation I would have let her go over to him. He seemed different but I didn't want to take any risks. I don't gamble with my daughter's safety.

"Jessie, you're staying with me." I told her with as much authority as I could muster without running towards Squall myself. She tried shaking me off but my grip was tight and she knew I wouldn't let her go so easily.

"Where are you gonna go Rin?" Squall asked me. He'd gotten off of the train and was now slowly walking towards me. "There's nowhere else for you to run to. I've caught up with you now. What are you going to achieve by taking my daughter away from me and keeping me from my new child?" he asked indicating to my bulging stomach poking over the top of my pyjama pants. I scowled at him.

"You know full-well why I left you! You need help Squall and every time I tried to help you, you would lash out at me. Of course I left because of that! Do you think that I would have let you continue with it? You may have started hitting Jessie next! Then what?" I growled at him. He had stopped walking towards me. He was standing in front of me now. I had pulled Jessie behind me for safety reasons. His eyes narrowed at me again.

"You think that over four months that I haven't been trying to tell you something? Every time I got near you, you'd pack up and leave with my daughter without giving me a chance to tell you some good news. I know you had your reasons for leaving, but I'm trying to give you reasons to come back home!"

"Like what? What could you offer me that could make me come home?" I snarled at him. His expression softened and he raised his hand towards my face and stroked my hair away from my cheek. I flinched at the touch, remembering all too well the feel of his hands touching me.

"Don't shy away from me Rin," he said as his bare hand moved away from my face and was placed over my stomach. He smiled. He'd felt his son kick his hand. I had too. It was quite painful really.

"Looks like we have a strong child on our hands." He said softly. I smiled back, and then scowled at him again.

"_Our_ hands? Squall, do you not remember that you beat me to within an inch of my life when I told you? You blamed me for the fact that I'm having a baby. You can't just turn around and act like you didn't do it!" I shouted at him, letting go of Jessie's hand as I did so. I forgot that she was there until I saw her run from behind me into Squall's arms.

"Daddy!" She sobbed into his chest. He'd knelt down when he saw me let go of her arm. "Don't hit mommy, please? We just want you to get better! Please daddy? Please?" she cried to him. My heart felt heavy with guilt. I'd kept her from her father so long she missed him dreadfully. I'm such a bad mother.

"Darling," Squall said soothingly as he stroked her hair. "Daddy isn't going to be hitting mommy anymore. Daddy is all better now. That's why I came looking for you and mommy."

He was just saying that. Of course he hasn't changed. I could see right through him. I reached out and pulled her from his embrace.

"I can't believe your words Squall. I won't come back until I have proof that you have changed." I said stubbornly. I turned around and began to walk away with Jessie holding my hand. Squall wasn't going to let me go that easily. He stood up from his kneeling position and grabbed my arm tightly.

"Let me go!" I screamed at him. It didn't help me at all by screaming. No-one was there to witness this. Squall looked deeply into my eyes and roughly pulled me towards him. He whipped me around so my back was facing him and he held my arms behind my back with one hand. Suddenly I was scared. I had no idea what he was going to do. And in front of our six year old daughter! He brought a syringe with clear liquid in it from his pocket and pointed it towards the inside of my elbow.

"I didn't want it to come to this Rinoa," he whispered into my ear. "But you leave me no choice."

_Oh Hyne! He's going to kill me!_

I opened my mouth to scream as the tiny needle went into my arm, but nothing came out. He removed the needle and let me go. I staggered over to my daughter clutching where he had injected me.

"Mommy! Are you ok!" Jessie asked as she hugged me tightly.

"I don't know." I whispered to her. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my side. I cried out in agony. Another pain erupted. "Squall! What did you just do to me!" I screamed at my husband.

"I gave you a Syntocinon." He told me.

"A _what_!" I screeched as another pain tore through my body.

"It's a labour inducing drug. This way, you can't run from me. You will listen to what I have to say." He said simply. Then he smiled. "You can't go anywhere now. And I think we'll be here a long time. The trains don't run on Sundays anymore so we have plenty of time to talk until the next train arrives. Which will be on Monday morning."

I don't want to talk. I have to get away from here! I'm in labour and he wants to talk to me! He must have planned this. But I can't think at the moment. The pain is excruciating.

I want my old husband back…


	2. Chapter 2

Running For Our Lives

**Running For Our Lives**

**Rinny Leonheart**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy I to XII. Satisfied now? However, I do own any characters unfamiliar to the games. Like Jessie, for example.

**Summary:** Slightly AU. Takes place after the game. Every marriage has its ups and downs, but for Rinoa, it's a lot more than she bargained for. She wanted the perfect husband, but there's more to him than meets the eye. After an accident on a SeeD mission that changes the man she loves, she runs away with their daughter, fearing for their life and also for the life of her unborn son. But will he be willing to give her up so easily?

**Warnings:** Some OOC-ness, violence, and vividly graphic childbirth references. Most of the fic will be in Rinoa's POV.

**Chapter Two**

Contractions rippled through my body as I knelt on the train platform. Jessie began crying and Squall looked on, still smiling at me. The train was disappearing from my sights. And big black storm clouds were rolling over our heads.

"Come back!" I shouted at it as another contraction flowed through me. I suddenly realised that back at my secret home, I had a neighbour who used to be a maternity doctor. He'd have something to stop my labour!

I struggled to get back on my feet as the pains crept closer together. I had to get away from Squall. My waters would break soon at this rate and it would be too late to stop myself having this baby. I reached out and grabbed Jessie by her hand and began running, my belly bouncing up and down as we ran. I turned my head for a brief second to see the platform empty. Squall was gone! I pushed Jessie forward and kept running.

"Jessie!" I shouted at her. "Keep running and don't stop for anything! If Daddy catches me, don't stop running!"

She turned her head towards me. "I won't! I'm not gonna let Daddy hurt you or baby brother!" she called back determinedly. I decided to stop trying. She had Squall's stubbornness and nothing would stop her.

"Just keep running!" I screamed as I felt another squeeze in my stomach. We ran deep into the forest, not stopping for anything. The rain began pounding down on us in waves of thunder and lightning. Jessie's little legs couldn't hold out much longer and I wasn't going to carry on if she stopped. I ran faster and swept her onto my aching back. I still had my rucksack on so she clung to the straps as I held onto her legs. I was in agony but I couldn't stop… He'd catch us again if I did. Not long to go now. Only a few more steps to go…

Sure enough after about half an hour of running, a few houses in the distance. I used what energy I could muster, running the last few hundred yards. I collapsed in front of my neighbour's home and pounded on the door. A piece of paper fluttered onto the floor. I looked at it in horror.

_To the Milkman,_

_I am currently out of town on a health course. I shall return in 2 weeks time. Please cancel all deliveries until the 24__th__ August_

_Dr Braele_

Dammit! Perfect fucking timing! Why couldn't he have not gone on this course? I can't wait a whole week before I deliver this baby!

Squall… Why? Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to ruin my chances of a new start with my children? I scowled and bit my tongue. I was about to swear out loud in front of my daughter.

_Squall, you fucking bastard! Why didn't you leave us alone!_ I screamed in my head.

I stood up and felt a gushing sensation. More like a numbness. My waters had broken. I fell to the floor in panic.

"NO! Not now! Please not now!" I shouted loudly. The pool around my feet was spreading in all directions.

"Mommy, you've wet yourself!" Jessie exclaimed in shock. I couldn't sugar coat this occurrence. I reached out and put my hand on her shoulder, giving it a small squeeze.

"No dear," I told her as calmly as I could through the pain. "That was just the sign that your brother wants to come out very soon. Mummy needs a doctor and there isn't one out here for miles. I'm going to need you to be a big strong girl now. Here's the key for our house. Just next door. Open the door for me sweetie."

Jessie ran faster than I had seen her as she reached our door in a matter of seconds. She may be young but she has a good head on her shoulders.

"Mommy! Come on!" she cried out as I struggled to my feet and crawled over the garden towards her. The pains were getting more intense by the minute. When I had Jessie, they weren't this bad! It must be to do with that drug Squall injected into me. Damn him! This baby will have to be delivered tonight!

Jessie tried lifting the backpack off me, almost dragging me through the front door. I pushed myself back into the foyer and kicked the door closed with every bit of strength I could summon up. Jessie thankfully locked the door behind us and ran into the kitchen whilst I took deep breaths. The pains were closer together. At this rate, the baby will be here within the hour! My eyes were screwing together in pain; I could only hear the sounds around me now.

I heard a splashing sound for a few seconds, and then the click of a switch as the kettle began to boil. Jessie's hurried footsteps behind me.

"Jessie, I don't think a cup of tea will do me any good right now honey."

"Oh, but mommy you need something to drink! I'll make you some honey and lemon tea and run you a bath."

A bath? Why would I need a bath at a time like this? Bless her, she doesn't understand.

"Sweetheart, I don't think a bath is a good idea right now."

"But when you had the icky week, a bath always helped with the pain. It might work now. Please try it mommy?"

"Darling I barely have enough energy to take my pyjama pants off, let alone climb the stairs to the bathroom. What you can do for me is bring the washing up bowl, a pair of scissors and plenty of towels. I don't think your brother will wait much longer… Gaaaaaaahhhh!" I grabbed my stomach and clung tightly to my trousers.

The pains were scarcely two minutes apart. The drug I was given barely an hour ago was really strong! I managed to get on my hands and knees and push myself in the direction of the front room as Jessie ran back and forth for the items I requested.

"Jessie? Bring the kettle into the front room, be careful with it honey!" I called through gritted teeth as another heavy contraction went through me. My pyjama shirt had ridden up beneath my breasts as I had shuffled across the room, I could see the ripples on my stomach as it hardened and released quickly with the tremorss.

Jessie came in as fast as she could with the copper kettle in her hands. She had also turned the electric fireplace on to keep the room warm; it was a cold morning after all.

I almost screamed as more pain flooded my lower regions. Sweat was rolling down my face as I propped myself against the sofa and began breathing deeply. My hair was all over the place and all I wanted to do was move it out of my eyesight. Jessie, as if reading my thoughts, pulled it back into a bobble, and rubbed my shoulders. I was so tired; I wanted to close my eyes on this nightmare and sleep.

I felt something cold and damp sponging my face and managed a small smile. Jessie was using a wet flannel to cool me off. I began trying to remove my sopping pants and underwear but I couldn't bend forward very far. I flopped back against the sofa and lifted my knees up. There was no way I could do this with my six year old here. An occasion like this would traumatise her.

Jessie left the flannel on my forehead and scrambled over to the backpack. I could hear her unzipping it and pulling things out. The flutter of paper was now in my ears as I opened my eyes to Jessie reading a book about babies.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?" I croaked at her, my energy zapped. She looked at me determinedly.

"I'm looking for the bit where the baby comes out! I wanna help get him out!" she informed me as she flicked through to the final chapters. My eyes pricked with tears. I was so proud of her, wanting to deliver a sibling is not what most six year olds plan on doing, and here was my own, determined to help me out. I could just see her becoming a midwife when she grows up.

"Mommy, we need the pants off. Just lift one leg up and I can get them off for you. Please mommy, the book will tell me how to get my brother out."

I lifted my foot as high as I could as Jessie tugged my pants and knickers off me. I panted with thirst as Jessie sprinted into the kitchen for fresh water to drink.

And that's when I heard it, the dreaded banging on the door, his voice calling for me to open the door. I tried blocking it out, until his shadow appeared at the window. I could almost see him through the curtains, so I closed my eyes and hissed at the next searing pain I felt.

Jessie came back I with a jug of cold water and brought it to my lips. The next few seconds were cool and refreshing. And then the banging started again. It was frantic, almost as if he was trying to get in because he was scared of something. Jessie scampered into the kitchen. If only we weren't trapped here, she could have run further on towards Timber and got away. He shouted loudly for me to open the door.

Hmpf! If he hadn't put me in this situation then I would have done. Hell, if he hadn't tried beating the living daylights out of me and making me run away with our six year old daughter we wouldn't be here at all! I couldn't move, the pain was too much. I could feel myself stretching whilst she was getting the hot water. It was only a matter of time before the urge to push came into effect. I had to stay calm, for Jessie's sake.

The banging at the door stopped, and it went silent except for my haggard breathing. Was he gone? Or was he trying to find another way into the house? If it was the latter, he would spend the rest of the night finding an open window or unlocked door. I was never stupid enough to go away for months at a time, leaving access for burglars to rob me of my smallest possessions.

I stayed still, sucking air in as another wave crashed through me. I felt so weak; the pain was making my eyelids heavy, along with the rest of my body. I didn't think I could stay awake to deliver my son. I had no choice but my body wouldn't do what I wanted it to. It was as if I was paralysed from the neck down.

A crash erupted from upstairs. A window had likely been smashed. He was determined to get in here alright. And I couldn't do anything more to stop him. Jessie ran into the room, her eyes wide with fright. It was over. We couldn't run anymore. He had us right where he wanted us and there was nothing more I could do.

A loud thudding was heard above my head. He had climbed the wall and had gone through the smashed window in the spare bedroom. His boots were scraping across the floor as his footsteps became louder and louder.

My daughter bravely picked up her Revolver and walked out of the room before I could stop her. She was so much like Squall. I called out her name and pushed myself forward onto my knees, holding myself up with my arms on all fours.

"Jessie! Come back!" I shouted loudly. No answer. The house was silent. I couldn't even hear footsteps anymore. Squall might have caught her!

I struggled to my feet and started for the door. I felt ridiculous; all I was wearing was my pyjama top and a pair of trainers. I couldn't have cared less; my daughter's life was in the hands of her lunatic father! I wasn't going to let him hurt her.

I staggered into the hallway, my maternal instincts going into overdrive. If he has hurt her, I would tear his fucking head off, regardless of the situation I was in. I could hear muffled sounds coming from upstairs. I braced myself as the pains kept coming, faster and more intense by the second.

If I could just get Jessie to somewhere safe, I could take care of Squall. Oh who am I trying to kid, I can barely climb these stairs, let alone take on a fully grown man who was a hell of a lot stronger than me.

I knelt on the stairs to catch my breath. And that was the turning point. I could feel his head between my legs.

"Shit!" I shouted out. "Squall if you can hear me, let Jessie go, I need her here with me right now! Your son doesn't want to wait to make his entrance!"

"Mommy! I'm coming!" I heard my daughter cry out, and the thudding of her feet on the floor became louder. I crawled back down the stairs. I'd only managed to climb up five of them, and it was less of an effort to go down, than up.

I leaned against the front door; it was all I could do now. I had to start pushing. If only I hadn't let him near me, I wouldn't be in this situation right now. Jessie came pounding down the stairs and threw herself right between my knees.

"Mommy I can see his head!" she gasped. I smiled weakly at her.

"I know sweetheart. All I need to do is push him out, which won't take me long. Could you do me a big favour, and get a large towel? We need to wrap him in something."

Jessie ran off in the direction of the living room and I lifted my knees towards my chest. I began to push, listening to Jessie gathering the towel and rustling through my backpack.

"Mommy, should I get a ball of string?" she called out to me. Her voice was quiet to my ears as I strained to push my son into the world.

My head started spinning, Jessie's voice becoming hazy, a blur in black appearing in front of me,

My eyes closed. I couldn't hear anything now; I couldn't even feel any pain. Strange sensations flowed over me in the brief seconds my eyes were shut. I could feel strong arms in damp clothes holding me, his voice in my head, telling me everything is ok, that he was here, that he would never hurt me again…

I opened my eyes. I saw his face, his hair sticking to his forehead with rain water, his eyes wild with panic.

"Rinoa? I'm so sorry," he said as everything around me went black.

**Author's Note:** Well that's it for this chapter. My apologies for taking so long to update, things have been quite hectic. Let me know what you think and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible! And that goes for the rest of my stories too, I need to stop writing new ones before I complete everything else


End file.
